Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname
Forget DBZ: Battle of Gods! This is the real God Killer vs. Goddess battle! Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z against Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Description Dragon Ball Z VS Madoka Magica! It's Battle of Gods, part two! Interlude Wiz: If you could think of two extremely powerful anime characters with godlike abilities, who would you choose? Boomstick: Well I already know! I'd pick freakin' Goku! And uh, you know, that Madoka Kaname chick who fought Palutena. Wiz: If you thought Goku vs. Superman and Palutena vs. Madoka were good battles, then have we got the battle for you. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Rules Boomstick: Hey Wiz! Aren't you forgetting something. Wiz: Boomstick I have no idea what your talking about. Boomstick: You know the Thing. Wiz: You mean Ben Grimm from the Fantastic Four. Boomstick: No "The Thing". Wiz: That's all i got. Boomstick: I MEAN THE RULES! Wiz: Oh that thing. Yes based on how incredibly powerful both combatants are we are setting some ground rules. Boomstick: And for all those people who complained about Kyubey being outside help we're giving him the boot. Wiz:And for everyone who said Goku never uses the Nimbus or Power Pole none of that is going to be here. Boomstick: But Wiz and Boomstick what about Battle of Gods. Wiz: Yes we are well informed about Goku's new god form. Boomstick: Maybe I should start calling you Whisard ''' Wiz: Boomstick let's not. '''Boomstick: Hey look i'm Beer us. Wiz: Let's just start this. Goku Wiz: Sent to Earth from the Saiyan planet Planet Vegeta, Kakarot was actually sent to kill off Earth's inhabitants. However, a pivotal drop on the head when he was just a baby changed him forever. His caretaker, Grandpa Gohan, gave him the name Son Goku, and it was then that he began his journey to become the strongest being in the world. Boomstick: Even as a kid, Goku was already pretty much one of the strongest things around. He trained with the psycho-crazy Mr. Popo and the perverted Master Roshi as a kid, and he even defeated a Namekian named Piccolo as just a kid. Man, that's one badass little boy. Wiz: But it didn't stop there for Goku years later Piccolo J.R challenged him to a rematch. Boomstick: After barely winning the fight Goku married his childhood sweetheart Chi-Chi and had a child named Gohan. Wiz: Who he raised for four years. Boomstick: The most time he ever spends with his sons it probably would have been longer if his brother hadn't come had to go get himself killed for many more times to come. Wiz: But while he was dead he went to Otherworld and trained with the powerful King Kai in ten times gravity in order to fight the new saiyans coming to Earth. Boomstick: While training on King Kai's Planet not only did Goku get stronger and faster he also learned the Kiao-Ken and one of the strongest moves in the series the Spirit Bomb. ''' Madoka (Cue Connect - Puella Magi Madoka Magica theme song) Wiz: 14-year-old Madoka Kaname found herself in a crazy dream, where she was watching a mysterious girl fight a sort of Eldritch Abomination. She ignored the dream, but then she met that same girl from her dream: Homura Akemi. Later on that day, she was contacted by an alien space ferret named Kyubey, and then she and her best friend Sayaka Miki found themselves in a witch's labyrinth. '''Boomstick: Fortunately for miss Kaname, some badass girl with completely impossible hair and large boobs for her age, Mami Tomoe, saved them! Mami and Kyubey introduced Madoka and Sayaka to the idea of being Magical Girls, and cute little Madoka decided she wanted to be as cool as the way-too-busty Mami. But there was one problem: She didn't know what the hell to wish for. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Goku and all his friends were watching television at Kame House. To be exact, they were watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica. At this part, the five Magical Girls were all fighting a large wraith. "Pfft! Cutesy little anime girls. Why are we watching this crap?" asked Vegeta. "Mom! I want to be a Magical Boy!" Goten expressed to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi angrily turned off the television. "That's enough TV for you, Goten! A Magical Boy, how preposterous!" "Aw, I was watching that!" Master Roshi said in disappointment. Goku turned the television back on. "I want to see more of this Madoka person. She seemed to look really powerful." He watched as Madoka killed the wraith with a single arrow shot. He smiled as he saw how powerful Madoka could really be. "I know, guys! I'm gonna find Madoka, and I'm going to fight her! She's gonna give me the best battle ever!" Chi-Chi turned off the television again in a fit of rage. "Goku! That girl looks like she's in middle school or something! You can't fight her!" "But she looks so powerful!" Goku fought. "Anyway, I haven't had a good opponent in a long time! I want to fight Madoka!" He then flew off in search of this Madoka person. Once Goku left, Vegeta turned the television back on. "What? And miss watching some cutesy anime girl get the crap beaten out of her? Not a chance." ---- Back in Mitakihara Town, the Magical Girls had all taken down a wraith easily. Well, it was pretty much all Madoka, but the others were there for, uh, moral support? "That was pretty awesome, Madoka!" Sayaka praised. "Yes! You did fantastic!" Mami similarly praised. Madoka gave a sheepish smile. "Well thanks guys! I'm glad I could help!" Suddenly, before the five of them could get anywhere else, Goku flew down in front of all of them. He was high in spirits and ready to fight. "Hi! Are you Madoka?" Goku asked. "Yeah, that's me!" Madoka cutely replied. "But how did you know?" "I watched your show!" Goku answered. "You look like you're really powerful! More powerful than anything I've ever seen!" "Hold on! Who the hell are you?!" Kyoko inquired. Goku stood tall. "I am Goku, a Super Saiyan God!" He answered the Magical Girl. "You better not do anything to hurt Madoka." Homura threatened. "Hold on! I don't want to hurt her, I want to fight her! Come on, Madoka! Let's see what you've got!" Goku challenged. Madoka stepped forward and drew her bow. "If you want to!" The other Magical Girls raised their weapons in defense. "I want to do this by myself." Madoka told the others. "He's fighting by himself too. If things get bad then you can come in." "You ready?" Goku asked, getting into fighting position. "Ready!" Madoka replied, holding her bow in position. FIGHT! Results Who would you be rooting for? Goku Madoka Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant